


Of Fire and Feathery Things

by deepriverwoman



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Angels are Dicks, Cute, Fluff, Heaven, Hell, M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepriverwoman/pseuds/deepriverwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ok. So what do you expect? What do you want to happen? Look around you!” he said spreading his arms. “You want everyone to start... strangling eachother or something, just so you can have something to look forward to? This is the Promised Land Sherlock! You've reached the bloody Promised Land, and you still can't just shut up and enjoy it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fire and Feathery Things

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a little series, because I want more and more to write what happens after! Might be interesting. Hope you enjoy this one.

 

 

 

 

“Bored,” Sherlock Holmes droned. He kept his chin rested in his hands the whole time as he watched a bunch of idiots fly around and throw cloud clusters at each other, laughing like morons, and pigging out on cheese, and eclairs, and macaroons; and anything else that could be picked off a tree or conjured up.

The golden light radiated everywhere and shined off of hundreds of floating white plumage and the wings they belonged to, making them seem to almost sparkle. They were all inside a giant cloud funnel with the colors of the rainbow gradating through it, and a fantastic blue sky through the opening above. Sherlock sat on one piece of cloud, floating in mid air and it was blooming with all kinds of pink and yellow, and blue lillies.

 

“ _How...”_ came a voice, that little annoyed voice, “can you _possibly_ be bored in Heaven Sherlock?”

 Sherlock turned his head, and met John's gaze, his bewildered expression. “Bored.”

 John sighed. Surely, there was something to do in _Heaven,_ of all places. Sherlock just wasn't looking hard enough. “Go join them,” he said, and pointed to all the angels in front of them flying about wildly.

 Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I'd rather be skinned over and over for several millenniums.”

 John's eyes grew wide. “Stop _saying_ those kind of things Sherlock!” he scolded. “You shouldn't talk like that here.” Of course, John had been telling him that he should not say things since they first knew each other, so why he'd think Sherlock would start listening _now_ was actually beyond him.

 “Why, nobody _cares_.” He kept his chin in his hands. “Nobody says anything. They just laugh at everything, and fly around like buffoons. Like, fluffy...feathery..,”

 And John interrupted before Sherlock could spit the rest of those insults out. “You know, it's not as if _you're_ any less “feathery” than the rest of us.” He pointed at Sherlock's wings, downcast against his back, all bluish-brown with black at the ends. He took the time to run a finger against the soft feathers gently, and the wings twitched a bit at his touch.

 

Sherlock tilted his head, and sighed. “I am blessed with the knowledge that I don't look like a drunk pidgeon while flying.”

 John dropped his head. It was always too much to hope for that he'd stop that kind of talk up here.

 “Ok. So what do you expect? What do you want to happen? Look around you!” he said spreading his arms. “You want everyone to start... strangling eachother or something, just so you can have something to look forward to? This is the Promised Land Sherlock! You've reached the _bloody Promised Land,_ and you still can't just shut up and enjoy it.” John's own wings fluttered up lightly to emphasize this point.

 Sherlock scratched his chin. “Well maybe I could enjoy it more, if everyone wasn't a bunch of drones fluttering about all the time.”

 “That's not true and you know it's not true. You're just being difficult. I suggest you start getting used to all of these people because you're gonna be seeing them for eternity. And start mingling. I'll shove you in there if I have to.”

 “Oh John, you are so complacent,” Sherlock sighed. “ All you ever do is float around with the rest of them, eat and sleep. Isn't there anything more you want than that?”

 

John looked at him as if he should have known the answer to that question by now. “I have everything I ever wanted and more Sherlock.” He looked Sherlock squarely in his eyes. Sherlock only blinked and hung his head down, kicking his bare feet against the cloud he sat on.

“And that _is_ the point of this place isn't it?” John said, as he smiled at Sherlock softly. “I know you feel the same.”

Sherlock was silent for a short while, and the silence was colored with the laughter of all the other angles dancing around their ears and never overwhelming always like music. Sherlock breathed in. “Yes but,” Sherlock said low, and John rolled his eyes and shook his head because there was _always_ a 'but' wasn't there, “I want other things . There are times when I feel the need to...experiment.”

He chose his words carefully, he didn't want to irritate John, and he didn't want John to say something else that Sherlock had no choice but to concede was right.

John lifted a brow, which could be either good or bad, and said “Experiment? With what might I ask?”

His voice had _that_ edge to it, and Sherlock knew his plan to avoid irritating John any more than he already had pretty much failed. He closed his eyes and sighed. “You know what I mean John. We can go anywhere we want to, except. Except.”

A broad grin spread across his face.

 

“No,” John said flatly.

 “But John, you have--”

 “No Sherlock! We are not doing that again.” He shook his head. “Nope!”

 “Oh John it wasn't that bad, and you know it.”

 “It was horrible!”

 Sherlock scoffed. “Oh no it wasn't. Now John, you were there with me and I wasn't going to let anything happen to you.”

 “ _I_ wasn't going to let anything happen to either of us, and Sherlock that is not the point. The point is, we can not go there. Not on our own accord. Not because it's “fun” because it's not. It's a hideous, horrible place. A place we do not belong period.”

 “Oh 'hideous', horrible, don't you _miss_ that John?,” Sherlock said the two words so whimsically. There's always something new and exciting--”

 “No Sherlock.”

 “We could go see the skull and lava pit again!”

 “Hell is not a vacation spot Sherlock!” John raised his hands up exasperatedly.

 

Sherlock blinked at him, pouted slightly. He thought about his next move, and planned to put it gently to John. “The demons will not touch us John, and we both know why,” he told him, voice low and somewhat dark, yet as gentle and as light as a feather. John swallowed. “ They didn't last time. They will listen to me. Just the first level, as I promised before.”

 John sighed.

 “You're right, we have reached the Promised Land,” Sherlock continued, taking a moment to look around at their gorgeous surroundings. “So if we learn to be _afraid here_...afraid of outcomes, afraid of where to go and where to look...what has all our hard work throughout our past lives brought us?”

 John stared off into space, with his brows furrowed. Sherlock watched him, knowing that this meant he as getting through. John sighed, shaking his head and Sherlock saw a hint of a smile across his thin lips.

 

“Well as you know, that I'm not afraid at all, thank you very much.”

 Sherlock smiled.

 

 ~*~

 

 

 


End file.
